Halo Unborn
by nitesteel
Summary: Years after the end of Halo 3/4, the ship crashes on Reach and Chief and Arbiter must take it back.Better than summary.Arbiter and Chief are the main characters, not a couple!


*BOOM* The ground shook as an explosion could be heard."The engine has severe damage, send the repair crew immediately! Captain, we can't fly with the engine like this, I advise we switch to the back up."" Okay, Cortana, switching."A voice from the computer stated,"Sir, the back up engines are out as well, and the power generator is almost destroyed." It was one of the engineers working on the engines, talking through the speaker."Cortana, put all remaining energy into the thrusters and set our course directly towards Reach! If we don't make it to the atmosphere in time, we will be stranded in space until we die.""But sir, Reach is a dead planet. There aren't water, plants, or animals there. How can we-""Cortana! If we don't get into that gravitational pull soon, we'll all be dead a lot sooner. Now put the energy in the thrusters and that's an order!"Cortana rolled her sprite's eyes, knowing the new captain would never listen."Aye aye, Captain Smith."She said with displeasure. She would never say it out loud, but she hated all of the captains after Captain Keys. They were all so hard headed. She guided the ship towards the baron planet, and she put most of the energy to the thrusters and main generator.*BOOM* The ship shook again and again. Screams could be heard from the back of the ship."Captain, there are energy signals of enemy ship boarding in the armories."Cortana was somewhat happy their ship was being invaded, because she knew what was finally coming next."No! Those abominations are going to tear this ship apart! I've tried to avoid it, but I have no choice. Cortana, bring out the Chief!""Yes, sir!"She sent a message to the marines near the Chief's capsule."We're unfreezing him, I repeat, unfreeze the Chief.""Copy that. Unfreezing Master Chief."The two marines ran through the large hall, into a polygon shaped room. In the middle of the room there was a capsule with a long time frozen spartan in it. It looked a lot like the first time he had to wake up. This was even the same ship and situation. The higher ranked marine typed some codes into the computer beside to capsule, while the warrant officer stood guard at the door. "Hurry up! The explosions are getting closer!""Almost there..."*BOOM*"Gak! That was really close!""Got it!"He pushed enter and the capsule responded by opening slowly. Finally the Chief was out and walking for the first time in hundreds of years. It was the year 3112 now by the way."Okay, Chief, take it slow at fir-""With all due respect, I've been through this four times already. I think I know what to do.""Well fine then, you only get a magnum, Grumpy."The marine handed his small pistol To Master Chief, whilest giving him a rude look."Bet you wish you had a better gun like this battle rifle don't ya!"He immaturely mocked while pulling out his previously mentioned weapon, holding it in the air."You might want to duck."Chief said, unfazed and calm."No way! This room is secure, I'm not falling for that, John!""Few people can call me John,"He said calmly, with a hint of anger. A few seconds after, the marine fell limp, on the cold floor, with blood covering his armor and head."And you're not one of them." In a second the Chief had loaded his magnum, shot the pathetic grunt that had killed the marine in the forehead, killing him instantly, and picked up the battle rifle while flipping his pistol into position on his leg. He loaded his rifle, cocked it, and had started walking toward the action he was missing."Come on, Arbiter."The gold plated alien seemingly materialized in front of the Chief."So you could see me through the cloaking device?""Only because I'm not deaf, it doesn't cloak your breathing."Their friendship was always...unique? Well it was a love hate relationship at the least. The Arbiter wasn't even breathing loudly, the chief had a visor upgrade, allowing him to see past the camouflage. True be it, a lot of things have changed in the last thousand years, including enemies... 


End file.
